Count On Me
by Fueled By Dr. Pepper
Summary: Leah Clearwater is an accountant and when her life became way too risky, she cashed out and headed home. But even without a paper trail, she can't escape her past. AU/AH. Chaptered.
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to Forks' number one certified public accounting agency, Yorkie & Co. How may I help you?"

It was Leah Clearwater's new standard greeting. Never mind that Forks only had one certified public accountant or that the Yorkie family only owned 50% of the business anymore, the line had long preceeded her and would probably continue on for years after she leaves.

She was new, fresh meat. Her first week wasn't even half-way through but at the same time, it was nothing new. She was one of the younger workers but also one of the rare few with a Bachelor's degree in accounting and she had the advantage of 3 years on the job under her belt. She agreed to an entry-level position because, well, that's all that was available. No company did their own books and no one did their own taxes, all things financial were turned over to Yorkie & Co. Which meant the jackpot in job security. Plus, if Mr. Lauren's subtle hints were to be trusted, Leah's winning combination of education and experience would translate into promotion sooner rather than later.

All in all, it didn't mean much. Her goal wasn't to dominate the company. The job was simply a detail in her overall plan. Her life had gone south and before her sanity followed, Leah made some drastic changes. She moved home to the La Push Quileute Indian reserve, she got this job in Forks, and most importantly, she left everything toxic in her past life behind her.

But the best thing about coming back to your hometown is that no one really cares why you left or what you did back there, they're just glad you're back.

"Um, hello."

The voice on the other end seemed to be caught off guard by Leah. Small towns meant little change and the small town people had to be used to it.

"What did you need, sir?"

Leah had heard the voice of a young male but the ever-paranoid part of her hoped she hadn't just called a woman 'sir'.

"I just had a small question. Anyone could answer it so just, uh, pass me over to whoever's the least busy."

The man had obviously moved on from surprised to focus on his task at hand.

"I'm an accountant, too. I could answer it for you, no passing needed, sir."

"Really?"

And on cue, the doubt surfaced. Not many believed Leah was the kind of young woman to be so . . . accomplished. It was a sensitive issue and Leah fought her own urge to get snippy.

"Yes, sir. Now what was your question?"

"I was just wondering why I got a notice from a bank of a 'check reversal'."

A simple concept, Leah used her simple-but-not-patronizing voice to begin explaining.

"Well, sir, a check reversal happens when the check that was approved was done so in error-"

"-I know what a check reversal is. I wanted to know why it happened. Last time I checked, the account in question had at least 50,000 dollars in funds within it."

Leah's eyebrows raised.

"Really?"

The same impressed tone from before was now covering Leah's voice.

"Yes, really. If you could just check it out, I'll be out of your hair in no time."

Leah opened the inter-office shared hard drive on her desktop.

"What account, sir?"

"The company is Black Swan Motors. Specifically, the operating account."

Leah hummed her acknowledgement and checked over everything.

"Sir, everything is looking right on our end. Would you like to hold while I talk to the bank?"

There was silence and then a slight sigh, "Sure, sure."

Leah pushed the red 'Hold' button and then speed-dialed the First Bank of Forks. Within minutes, it was realized that the check from Black Swan Motors had been switched with one from Block End Construction and the problem was on it's way to being solved. Leah, feeling oddly victorious for such an early hour, returned to the orignal call with a smile on her face.

"The bank had a small mistake that's being taken care of, sir."

"Good, and you don't have to keep calling me sir."

Leah silently scoffed. He sounded young, but for all she knew . . .

"I don't know your name, sir," she pointedly said.

"This is Jacob Black. Now you know. And you are . . . ?"

"This is Leah Clearwater, sir."

"I said no more of this sir business," Jacob was, oddly enough, laughing on the other end.

"Would you prefer Mr. Black?" Leah was gripping the receiver tightly, ready to hang up quickly.

"I'd have to go with Jacob but you're obviously not going to go along with that, are you Ms. Clearwater?"

Leah smirked and rolled her eyes, "No, sir."

"Before I go, I have to tell you, I'm going to enjoy working with you, ma'am."

"Really, sir?" Leah's saccharine coated sarcasm thickly coated her words.

"Yes, Leah. Your predecessor was a crotchety old woman and I'm glad they found someone more personable."

"Thank you. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, Goodbye, Leah."

"Goodbye, sir."


	2. Chapter 2

_There were bells, on the hill,_

_But I never heard them ringing,_

_No, I never heard them at all,_

'_Til there was you._

The annoying chime of the kitschy office clock was beginning to really grate against Leah. The first hour, it scared the living crap out of her. The second; it caught her off guard again. She was in the bathroom for the third hour, though it's low, dinging electronic bell tolls made their way through the walls and into her ears. Despite the "subtle acoustics" Leah could hear the off-key screeching in the recesses of her brain. And it hurt.

But even the painful memories could hold off, the fourth instance of the clock's musical outcry meant one thing at that moment – lunch hour. She quickly put everything on pause and scooted her way to the employee kitchenette. As she pulled out her sack lunch from the fridge, the chirping voice peeped out, "Day 3 update – ready to kill a client yet?"

Leah sighed and looked tiredly at Melanie Crowley. She answered, "Not exactly. I'd settles for punching him in the jeans."

"Was it that old pervert that manages the grocery store?"

Leah blinked, "No, it was some guy over at Black Swan Motors. Total Casanova wannabe."

Melanie bit into her sandwich with vigor before quickly swallowing her bite, "What a shame. Usually Jake handles everything himself instead of letting some pervy punk bother us."

"No, that's who I meant. Jacob Black was not-so-subtly hitting on me."

Melanie's, thankfully empty, jaw dropped.

"You've hit the jackpot, Leah."

Veronica Webber had pulled up a chair next to Melanie a few moments before but Leah hadn't noticed until she spoke.

"Should I know what you mean by that?"

Melanie and Veronica shared a knowing look but Melanie scooted forward to whisper the low down, "Jacob Black is one of the most successful people in the Forks-La Push area. Since he started running Black Swan Motors, it's become a place people will drive their vehicles from as far as Oregon to get fixed up right. It's accounts, even the payroll, run numbers as high as the local chain restaurants."

Leah's eyebrows raised most of the way up her forehead.

"As good as that sounds, it's not an explanation. He called, listened to me for a few seconds before going in for the kill. He has no idea what I look like; it's sketchy."

When the fridge opened again, the three of them looked back at Jason Biers grabbing a water bottle. Their conversation veered to a more "appropriate" topic for the rest of their meal. While Veronica and Leah cleaned up their dishes, Melanie walked to the front as the bell rang signaling someone walking in the front door.

A few seconds later, they turned their heads quickly as they heard her heels quickly tapping down the hall towards them.

"Leah, your boyfriend is here!"

For a single breath, Leah's heart stopped.

"What?"

Melanie giddily pointed back and mouthed the name, 'Jacob'. Leah rolled her eyes and started stomping toward the front. The two others followed mere inches behind her.

"I hope he didn't hear you, that sounded so unprofessional. A grown woman giggling like a school girl and you both reduced to the actions of a teenager."

When she got to her desk and saw the man standing there, Leah stopped in her tracks, letting Melanie and Veronica run right into her before they hastily found other things to do.

Looking at him, or in this case, staring at him, Leah was taken aback. He was Quileute, tall and muscular, overall he was good looking. But that wasn't the surprise. He was young – at least 3 years her junior.

He had been checking out the different things on her desk, like her little daily science joke calendar and the picture of her family from at least a decade and a half ago in a new frame next to computer screen, and as he noticed her arrival he nodded a greeting.

Though her throat tightened and her mouth ran dry, she managed to get out, "Welcome to Yorkie & Co. Accounting Services. How may I help you?"

At the recognition of her voice, with all its professionalism and dulcet tone, his smile turned into more of a smirk.

"Uh, hi, I'm Jacob Black. From the earlier phone call? I just had a few bills to drop off and confirm the pick-up for paychecks tomorrow."

At first glance he was confident, but he almost seemed to fumble with his words and his grip seemed to tighten around the papers in his hand. Leah gave one curt nod and held out her hand. Jacob looked at it and almost took it to shake before realizing she was holding it out to take the bills and clumsily handed them over.

"The checks will be ready tomorrow morning, Jacob."

William Molina, the supervisor, had popped his head in the room and smiled at them as he ducked back out. Leah sat at her desk, logging in the bills as received, and looked up when the front door failed to open. Jacob was still peeking at her desk and her actions and smiled sheepishly when caught.

"Is there anything else I can help you with, sir?"

She was 90% sure that either Melanie or Veronica was leaning against the wall near the door, barely out of sight, and when Jake glanced toward the door before answering she was absolutely positive.

"I also wanted to take the time and thank you for this morning. It wasn't big but mishandling it could have ruined my morning and probably day. Thank you."

Leah felt her ears redden despite herself. She smiled, "You're welcome, sir."

"I told you it's okay to call me Jacob, Leah."

With her own crooked grin, Leah brought up her sickly sweet venom, "Sir, it would be entirely disrespectful of me to act so familiar this soon."

Jacob nodded slowly and started towards the door. He called out over his shoulder, "See you tomorrow morning, Leah. You too, Ronnie."

It wasn't until the sounds of a car driving away faded that Veronica practically launched herself onto Leah's desk.

"He is on you like rain on this building's roof. Are you like a rich, hot guy magnet? Could you pick me one up on the way home?"

Leah didn't move her eyes from the screen as she talked, "My point. Entirely too fresh. And who's the magnet again? He seems to know you pretty well, Ronnie."

Veronica moved to sit in one of the client chairs seated in front of the desk, "Psh. Of course he knows me. I grew up a house down from Chief Swan, I used to watch as he and Bells made mud pies together."

Leah looked at her, her typing ceased, "Do you have a point? Or can I work now?"

Veronica stood up, smoothing out her skirt, "Point and case: He saw you. He still liked you enough to keep up his flirting. If anything, your good looks rattled him a bit."

Leah didn't respond to Veronica or to William when he laid the printed checks and envelopes on her desk at the end of the day. She only nodded once when he mentioned that she could stuff them first thing for them to be ready for Jacob to pick up. Leah's number one instinct was playing out: when the going gets rough, shut down and drown in work.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hide me."

Leah crouched in her sensible but stylish work heels behind Melanie and Jason as they were walking toward the front door of the offices. It was first thing in the morning and the group was on its way to start another day of work. Veronica scooted around to the front of the group to see what Leah was trying to evade.

Standing there in wait at the locked door was Jacob Black.

The girls giggled away while Jason laughed openly.

"I hate everyone," Leah muttered as she continued ducking out of sight.

There was no avoiding it much longer. Veronica swiftly opened the front door and swooped Jason and Melanie away from Leah and into the building. Shield gone, Leah maintained a three-foot radius of personal space.

"What brings you here right now? We're half dead at this hour, much less anyone else."

Jacob shrugged, seemingly more collected than the day before but giddiness seemed to color the edges of his façade, "Had an early errand. Molina said the checks would be ready in the morning and I figured you could use some coffee. Seeing as you're 'half-dead' and all."

At that point, Jacob extended out a cup, almost sloshing it, and further letting the pesky reaction Leah's presence invoked in him shine through.

Leah smiled slightly at the sight and smell then glanced to the still neatly piled stack of checks next to the empty envelopes on her desk; she had an out.

"How nice. But there's some bad news. The checks aren't ready – well, they are but they're not stuffed in the envelopes yet. Go on into the shop, we'll call you back when they are 100% ready to be picked up."

Jacob still held out the cup. He shrugged, "No worries. If it's that minor a detail, I'll just wait. Hell, I could help you stuff them."

He even went as far as to walk in the building, leaving Leah still a good distance from the door. She looked up muttered an angry plea, and then walked inside. Jacob had set 'her' coffee on the desk and was sitting quite patiently in the client chair.

Leah launched into her last attempt at a brush off while simultaneously completing her meticulous-on-the-verge-of-obsessive-compulsive morning routine, "Listen, it's no problem for me. I'd actually probably get a talking-to for having a client wait on me or help with my job. Go. The checks could even be dropped off so you don't have to come all the way back."

Jacob marveled at the office themed dance Leah performed – turning on her computer, watering plants, refilling the candy bowl and transferring the phones back – all in the time it took her to verbally shove him out the door.

"It's really no problem. The shop isn't even open right now. Unlike you dedicated people; the guys never get into the shop before 10. Even on payday."

Leah nodded in defeat and quickly checked e-mails while Jacob sipped his coffee.

"You haven't drunk your coffee, yet."

Leah had the checks in her hand. She reached for the cup, smiling with mostly genuine gratitude, and took a small drink.

"Caramel macchiato. Upside down."

Jacob laughed and nodded, "You know your coffee well."

Leah took another drink before responding, "Accounting majors, and subsequently accountants, must always be on their toes. Caffeine is practically a minor of mine. Which is why I usually go for a double shot of espresso."

As she took her third sip, Jacob managed to wiggle the checks out of her grip, "Noted for future reference."

Leah raised her eyebrow as Jacob analyzed the checks and the envelopes in hopes of figuring out how to get the 9X12 in. check into the 9x4 in. envelope. She was about to make a comment about the "future" in his reference but the furrowed brow of concentration took top priority.

"Fold it. One check stub folds over the other and they both fold behind the check. Then the check goes into the envelope so that the name is showing through the little window."

Jacob did as she said, slowly in case there needed to be any corrections made in his method. After he was done, he looked up to see that Leah had already stuffed 4 checks in the same time frame.

"Practice and nails. They both help."

They continued on in silence, Jacob's pile totaling 5 while Leah covered the other 20 checks. He shook his head and Leah tried to keep the smug out of her smirk. Jacob gathered the checks and started to get up.

Leah couldn't resist giving in a little and letting herself get in a small jab, "Leaving so soon?"

Catching her off guard, he went for it, "I could always pick you up after work. I have a feeling you'd be great at teaching the different check folding techniques over a nice latte. With the double shot, of course."

Leah was speechless. She opened and closed her mouth several times before finally responding, "All secretarial tutoring aside, it would be quite unethical for me to see a client socially."

"Maybe I shouldn't leave so soon, then" Jacob settled back into his seat.

Her voice became a loud and angry whisper, "And get me fired? That wouldn't really help your cause, would it?"

Jacob nodded and stood up, "Then I'll be back tomorrow morning. Maybe I'll make it routine, stopping by with coffee, since you won't grab a cup with me."

"Stalking is illegal, Mr. Black."

"It's Jacob, Leah. And who says it'd be stalking? If I had bills to drop off or questions about the bookkeeping, it'd be all business. I've never really been hands on with the finances but maybe I should be."

Leah was half-fuming, half-stunned.

"You wouldn't seriously come here everyday until I agree to go out with you. It's . . . insanity. A waste of gas, time, and other precious resources at the very least."

Jacob shrugged and made his way out the door without another word.

Between the incredible peer pressure of Veronica and Melanie, the morning's events on loop in her mind, and the usual annoyances that came with answering phones all day, Leah had a throbbing headache by the end of the day.

She dragged her feet into her home, well her mother's home, and settled down in the kitchen with a bag of chips.

"Day from hell?"

Sue sat across the table from her daughter, a comforting smile on her face.

Leah sighed and launched into a detailed if not somewhat exaggerated account of what had transgressed the prior and the present days. Sue sat and listened, offering the right sympathetic reactions.

"Sounds like a case of Cupid forgetting to hit both targets."

Leah scoffed and whined, "Mom, you're not listening. I came here to escape a mess. I don't need to make a new one."

Sue reached out for her daughter's hand, "How do you know it would be a mess?"

"Because. He's a client. And I'm not even sure I like him or anything."

Seth popped out of the woodwork, chiming in, "You never disliked him."

Leah sat there with a look of utter confusion on her face.

"Do I know him?"

Sue laughed, "You do. He's Billy and Sarah's son; Rachel and Rebecca's brother. Though I doubt he tagged along on many of those play dates."

Leah's eyes bulged out of her head, "LITTLE JAKEY WAS HITTING ON ME? And he's a successful business owner? We're talking about the same Jacob Black?"

Seth grunted, "Yeah. How many other Jacob Black's do you know?"

Leah shook her head as Sue got up from the table, "He's grown up, hon. Just like you did. It's so good to see him doing so well in a job that he loves. He even lets Seth 'intern' for him."

Bomb after bomb seemed to drop in Leah's lap.

"Seth, you like mechanics?"

He played it off well, acting very nonchalant about it, "I like fixing bikes mostly. I'm not paid so I can't directly work on anything. But they let me watch everything and explain it all in detail."

Sue beamed with pride, "Jacob made him promise to stay up on his grades – no skipping homework to stay late at the shop or anything. And if Seth goes to the local college, he's guaranteed a part-time job."

"I offered to skip college and go in full time once I graduate but Jake said 'no school, no job'."

Things were adding up weirdly in Leah's head. She was trying to process all the new information.

"Maybe I should take him up on that coffee offer. Just so I can ask what happened to the little kid I knew."

Seth winced and Leah threw a chip at him, "What's with that face?"

He shrugged, "It's just weird to me – you and Jake. What would happen if things went bad? Where would you run away to then?"

The verbal slap in the face hit Leah hard. Sue was about to chastise her son when Leah stood up and began heading out the door.

"Save it, mom. I'll just go for a walk."

"Lee, I didn't mean to put it like that."

Leah waved off her brother and walked straight through the house out the front door. Head down for less than a minute of walking and she almost ran into someone.

Looking up, she realized she almost ran into Jacob Black.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you not remember that conversation we had earlier about stalking?"

Though Leah seemed truly bothered by Jacob, he was grinning with surprise.

"Yes I do. What I do not remember is what I came here to do now that I've got you here."

Leah rolled her eyes as Seth came running up to (and in-between) them.

"So, Jake, what brings you here?"

Leah muttered that she was just asking him the same thing as Jacob struggled to connect the dots.

"Seth? Wait, are you guys . . . but that means . . . holy shit, it's Lee!"

Despite the new sparkle in his eye and Seth's amused chuckle, Leah cringed at the nickname and backed a step away from them both.

"Yeah, I remember that now, too."

Still piecing together all the old memories with the new perspective of Leah, Jacob further ignored Seth's question, "I knew it sounded so familiar but I still didn't think you were the same girl from back in the old days."

Mirroring her brother's line from earlier with a more bitter acid, Leah asked, "How many Leah Clearwater's do you know?"

Though all the sharpness was intended for Seth, Jacob recoiled slightly. Seth adamantly fought his way back into the crumbling conversation, "In case anyone was wondering, I came out here to say I'm sorry, Leah. I didn't mean to say what I said in that way."

Leah nodded to accept his apology and Jacob stood silent and confused once again.

"Does anyone else want to explain what they're doing out here?"

"Oh right," Jacob felt a flush spread across his face and he tried to shake it away, "I was actually looking for Seth this time. My dad was asking if you wanted to have your lesson now or later or what . . . "

At the trail off, Jacob attempted not to shrink more under Leah's stare.

"Yeah, I'll go over there now."

Seth gave Leah a quick side hug to further cement his regret and she squeezed his shoulder to let him know all was right. He trotted off, leaving them behind in the same place he found them.

"I'm sorry for, uh, running into you," Jacob muttered, sounding a bit like a remorseful puppy.

"Technically, I ran into you."

Jacob shrugged and began following the same path Seth had taken.

Leah called out after him, "Can I know what kind of lessons Seth is getting from Billy?"

Hope renewed, Jacob turned and without missing a step, kept walking but backwards as he talked, "Why not come and see?"

Tired but still curious, Leah followed behind Jacob rather than next to him. A few feet from the Black household, she could see Billy in his wheelchair on the porch, with Seth sitting on a lower step playing a guitar.

"Little Lee! I haven't seen you since, well, you were actually little."

Leah smiled and jogged past Jacob to go up and hug Billy.

"I know. You're looking great though. And you're teaching my brother. I thought just wisdom came with age, but it also seems to give you bravery."

Seth scowled and Leah tapped him lightly on the nose like a dog.

"I look great, I know but you look better. Jake never told me you were back in town."

Jacob had come to stand next to Leah by then and he smirked, "I just figured it out about two minutes ago when I went and got Seth."

Leah opened her mouth to tell the whole story when Billy spoke up, "Well, you've been itching to show someone your new project, and now you've got someone here. Take her around to the garage, Jake."

"Oh no, I just came to see what Seth was doing, I actually should be going now."

Jacob looked down at feet, shaking his head, "Yeah, Dad, it's fine. I'll show the guys later or something."

Billy kept his tone light but neither Leah nor Jacob could deny the authority in his words, "Nonsense, go. I don't need people hanging around while I'm giving a lesson."

Seth struck a sour note, "Yeah, Leah, go. You're messing with my groove."

The pair relented and silently made their way to the garage. Jacob opened the large doors with ease and Leah walked in slowly as Jacob closed the doors again behind them.

Inside, she could see a spread of parts, partial bikes, and tools that spanned most of the area inside the garage. Jacob moved around her, moving things and trying to make it look more professional. Leah glanced over and saw Jacob waiting for her approval, as he wiped down a part that she couldn't identify.

"Is this work that you brought home with you or what?"

Jacob tilted his head to the left, "I can't exactly say it's work because no one brought them in but it's just like my job so I can't call it a hobby . . . "

Leah bent down to look at a particular interesting arrangement of metal pieces, "There's like, what, 3 bikes altogether here, right?"

Jacob shuffled to her side, "Well, there's actually 4. One is just completely dismantled. I got them at an auction for dirt-cheap. I'm fixing them on the side and if they run okay, I'll sell them at the shop."

Leah looked up at him, a bit of admiration coloring her voice, "It's a smart business venture that could really pay major dividends. But won't it take a while?"

Jacob shrugged. He was ready to speak when one of the doors swung open and a couple of people stumbled in. They were making out quite heavily and seemed not to notice the other people in the area.

Jacob grunted and rubbed his forehead, "It won't take that long if certain people learn this isn't a bedroom. Like Rachel and Paul."

At the sound of her name, the female ripped her face from her lover's and shushed Jacob, "Oh hush, I thought you were out with the guys. I won't embarrass you in front of . . . Leah!"

Leah smiled and stood up to greet her old friend. Rachel pulled away from Paul to embrace her.

"Holy hell! Jake never said you were in town; I would have taken you out for a girl's night! We should totally schedule one. Shit, girl, we got catching up to do."

Paul, not amused that he was no longer kissing his girlfriend, pulled her back towards him, "Babe, talk later, this is my one night off, 'member? Besides, Jake has enough girl problems without you gabbing his date's ear off."

Leah shook her head and Jacob looked like he was deciding which wrench to throw at Paul's head.

Rachel nodded and kissed his cheek before turning back to Leah, "I'll definitely see you later, okay? We'll work out the details. And you'll tell me what your exact intentions are with my brother. You do still need my blessing, besties or not."

Two blushing faces watched as Paul dragged her out of the barn. When he regained the power of speech, Jacob called out, "Go around the back. Billy is teaching Seth on the porch and that kid's innocence doesn't need to be tarnished with your PDA."

Because she was closer to the open door, Leah heard Paul's crude 'backdoor' joke and she was sure, if he had heard it, Jake's white knuckles would have found their way to Paul's jaw. A few awkward moments later, Leah moved slightly to hint at her departure.

"It's almost dinner time, I gotta help my mom. Tell Seth to be home soon, okay? And tell everyone it was great seeing them."

Jacob opened his mouth, seemingly to protest Leah leaving so soon but it closed again and he nodded silently.

"I'll see you, Leah."

Before she was completely out of the barn, Leah turned her head back, "By the way, this counts as that date. No more stake-outs at my workplace, yeah?"

Jacob smirked, "I don't think this does count. No coffee or meal. I didn't even get to kiss you goodnight."

Leah rolled her eyes, "Paul, an objective third party, called it a date. It counts. Kiss or no kiss."

Jacob set down the part on a tarp near the other wall and got ready to counter her point but Leah was already long gone when he looked up.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long. Real life (a.k.a. my job) put up a pretty sturdy block on my creativity. Thank 'Faithfully' by lea michele (yes, that's a story on here) for inspiring me to climb the block. It's still a relatively short chapter but it easily sets up the next chapter which should be here (hopefully) by next weekend.

* * *

**

No one noticed when Leah came in five minutes early to open up. Nor did anyone see her settle just a bit more comfortably at her desk when the day really began. She did seem happier if not slightly withdrawn and preoccupied with work.

With the girls, she didn't bring up Jacob nor did she give the impression it was okay to ask. But the burning itch to get the scoop grew with each day; especially with the added noticeable absence of him from the typical wave of clients picking up or dropping off paperwork. But it was the untouchable subject – at work and at home.

It was a full week later when Leah was in the living room, relaxing, when Seth walked in just before dinner. Lately, he had distanced himself from her, making what little interaction they shared increasingly awkward.

"Nice timing, grease monkey."

Seth was still standing over her at the foot of the couch. He grimaced and muttered something under his breath.

Leah sat up, frustrated by the new tension, "What was that? In fact, what is up with you lately? It's like you avoid me and every time you do have to face me, you act like you can't decide whether or not you want to tell me something. I'm your only sister, talk to me."

Seth leaned over, gripping the arm of the couch tightly with both hands, "He asked about you."

"Billy? We're all gonna see him at the council meeting this weekend, why's he so worried?"

"Not Billy. Jake."

Leah blinked, she reached to comfort him; "And it bothered you that much? He isn't hazing you for what I did, is he? I'll straighten him out quick, that no-good—"

"Lee!"

Leah stopped as Seth pulled away and interrupted, "He isn't being mean. At all. It's just weirding me out, okay? He's asked about you every day I'm at the shop and today at my guitar lesson, he hung around and I knew he was just hoping you were gonna come by or something. He's hung up on you and it's freaking me out!"

Leah sat dumbly on the couch, too stunned to speak. Seth looked at his feet while he shifted his weight between them.

He mumbled one last plea before retreating to the kitchen, "Just give him a chance. For his sanity and mine."

Dinner was the worst, between the animosity of Leah and Seth, and the added unsettling surprise of Charlie Swan popping over. It was a horrible case of bad timing.

With the weight of a bad night carried over to the next morning, Leah was in no mood to do anything but her job. It seemed to be no problem until the end of the day came around.

He seemed to run through the door just as Leah had opened up her business e-mail. She didn't immediately look away from the screen, opting to spurt out her memorized greeting instead.

"Hey there, Leah," between the breathlessness and the quiet volume, the voice was easily overlookable but quite unmistakable. Leah whipped her head around and froze in her thoughts.

It looked like it had been a long day for Jacob too. He was sweating; his shirt was wrinkled and spotted with grease and dirt. In all respects, he looked good – tired but good nonetheless.

"It's been a whole week," at a loss for words, Leah went for the obvious observation.

Jacob plopped into the seat he had sat in just seven days prior, "It's been a busy week. Good for the business in some ways, not in others."

Leah almost asked about what he meant by that when Jacob handed over some papers, "I don't really like holding bills and other paperwork this long but this was the earliest I could get away with coming over here."

She smiled sympathetically, "It does make our job easier to get stuff on time but it shouldn't come at the cost of making your job harder. Next time, just give them to Seth. He's your direct line to me."

The slightest change of tone at the end of the last sentence and Jacob panicked internally. He kept his own tone casual, "Did Seth say something to you?"

Caught in her slip-up, Leah relented, "He mentioned you asked about me. And that you thought I might have gone with him to his guitar lesson again. He seemed kinda, I don't know, weirded out by it."

All the stress and errand running aside, Jacob face flushed with heat and he felt his heart pounding like marathon-running feet on pavement.

"I never meant to upset him – or you. Or do anything to drive a wedge between you guys."

Leah felt obligated to defend her brother's reaction, "We're fine. And it's just how Seth is about me. Little brother thinks he's man of the house. Don't worry about it," she tried to steer the conversation somewhere safer, "I'll just log these bills in and your payables will be ready in no time."

Jacob nodded; his business there completed, and stood up to walk out. He paused at the door and walked back to Leah's desk. She kept her line of swears mental as she braced herself for more immense social awkwardness.

"Rachel really wants to hang with you again. She's extremely excited that you're back."

Another nod and Jacob was back on his way out the door, "Good-bye, Ms. Clearwater."

"Have a good day," Leah rambled off her standard farewell to stall for time as she debated her next sentence, "And tell Rachel I'll be over there tomorrow, Jacob."

He turned his head, smiled, and walked out of the door a bit taller.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: A little later than planned but as is a catch of a great idea, it looked better on paper and I needed the time to get it right.

* * *

**

Leah's pace slowed the closer she got to the Black family's home. There was a tug and shove pulling Leah in opposite directions; head said run away while heart kept encouraging her to keep moving forward. She was staring down the front door when she heard a familiar chuckle behind her.

"Did the pup stand you up?"

Leah looked back at Paul before shaking her head and looking at her feet, "I haven't even knocked yet to be honest."

Paul jumped up to stand next to her, "Was the first date that bad? Sorry if we ruined it, we're just always pressed for time and it puts the foreplay on fast forward –"

"I'm her for Rach, Paul," Leah stopped before the images were stuck too firmly in her brain.

She hadn't even noticed that she had forgotten to correct him about the 'date'.

Paul has this look of disbelief marring his face, "Rachel said I could come over tonight. This isn't some weird double date thing, is it? 'Cuz if it is, then I'm totally down with jumping ship."

Leah turned on her heels and started walking away, "I was just gonna pop in for a quick visit but I can come back later."

Like a psychic with a great sense of timing, Rachel opened the front door and shouted at her friend, "Don't you dare leave yet, missy!"

She greeted Paul with a hello kiss that he quickly turned into a hey-there-is-there-time-for-a-quickie make out session. Leah looked away and took another step prompting Rachel to pry her herself from his embrace and latch onto Leah.

"I said no! Jake just told me about you coming over this morning or I would have let Paul know it's a PG-13 night. Both of you, get in the house now!"

They all walked into the living room and Leah sat on the couch, slightly distancing herself from the couple that was finishing what they started in the entryway. She had her eyes closed in silent prayer for them to end soon, when she heard a booming grunt of disgust. Her eyelids flew up and she saw Jacob standing a few feet from his sister and her boyfriend; he was holding, more so gripping, a sandwich and glaring at them. They paused slightly, Paul glaring, Rachel smiling apologetically.

"No, go ahead and get all that shit out of your systems before Leah gets here or she'll run away screaming."

Jacob violently tore another bite off his sandwich in his obvious attempt to cement his status as man of the house.

"Too late," Leah laughed as she made her presence known.

Jacob quickly swallowed his food and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand; unfortunately, he also choked slightly. Whether the red in face was from the lack of air or the sheer embarrassment, no one could tell. Paul was kind enough to hide his laughter in Rachel's hair. Rachel bit her lip to mute her own giggles as she finally separated herself from Paul to pat Jacob on the back.

Sparing him from any more torture, Leah tried to switch subjects, "So, what's the plan for tonight?"

Rachel quickly rushed over to her set-up on the coffee table. She pointed out each stack and rattled off their order in the timeline, "First, manicures – just a quick trim, filing, and clear polish. Then romantic comedies – the ones that are as funny as they're trying to be. And finally, food – ordering veggie lovers' pizza, cutting apple slices to dip in caramel, and then we'll have popcorn with cheese topping."

Both the males groaned in disapproval.

"Other than the food, that sounds awful."

Jacob nodded, "I have to agree. Toned down from the usual girly madness, but still rank."

Rachel theatrically flipped her hair, "That is precisely why this is a females only night."

Paul's jaw dropped into a sad frown, while Jake rolled his eyes.

"And why you boys are gonna have a great night out on the town."

Jake had just lifted his food to his mouth and froze at the statement. Paul blinked rapidly in an effort to wipe away the whole situation. The men looked at each other with a shared disappointment.

"It would really make me so much happier if you guys got along," Rachel was facing the guys but Leah could tell from the tone that there was some definite child-like pleading going on in her eyes.

There was some half-hearted rumbling before they shuffled out the door to most likely to exchange stories about other times they had bowed to Rachel's will.

"You have got them so whipped, it's not even funny. It's actually a bit sad."

Leah picked up a pair of clippers and Rachel gave her a light shove before holding out her hand for Leah to work on.

"Like Jake wouldn't have stayed to paint your toes if you asked."

Leah blushed a bit and focused intently on her task at hand.

"Don't act all coy. I know my brother and I know you. There is something going on, admit it."

Leah shifted to sit on one leg and snipped the air in front of Rachel's nose, "Don't mess with the girl who's doing your nails."

"If you hurt me via my cuticles, I will so give you an ingrown nail. But really, tell me how you just seemed to waltz back into town on those gorgeous legs of yours and seduce my little brother."

Leah clipped a nail clumsily and set the clippers down before she could hurt somebody. She looked at her legs and then at Rachel, "I honestly don't know. I can't see anything special about these things much less understand why your brother is working so hard to get between them."

Rachel raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes; "Hold your horses on that accusation, Lee. Again, he is my brother. Has he ever actually mentioned sex or other lewd acts to you?"

"No."

"And didn't he respect your wish for him not to stop by your work unless needed?"

"Yes."

"Well? What more do you want from the guy? If you're bothered, tell him you're not interested."

Leah shook her head as she fumbled with the nail kit looking for a file. Rachel watched as Leah silently found what she was looking for and started filing like the preceding conversation had never happened. Rachel instinctively knew what it meant and asked the obvious question, "Are you interested?"

Leah froze; her voice was soft and breathy as it let out, "I don't know. At first, I wasn't but I just don't know anymore."

Rachel reached out for the nail file and put it back on the table, "Hon, forget the nails, we gotta skip straight to the food. And we'll sub the romcoms for a some good ol' horror movies."

Leah smiled warmly and hugged Rachel for being the best friend she ever had. A brief thought that Jacob could be just as good for her drifted across her mind. But with the night's mindless activities, Leah unwound and let her overworked brain rest a bit.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This might be the longest author's note I've ever written but it's mostly good. Sorry this took so long, it was entirely my fault. But I've been doing some planning too, so this shouldn't happen again. This story will have 20 chapters in total. No sequel, but it may have "spin-offs" in one-shot form. (Hint: The other couple in this chapter is first on the list.) I should also have other, unrelated stories popping up soon. Thank you to all who read. I try to thank all who review individually in my replies but if I've forgotten someone, I do appreciate it.

* * *

**

With only a door separating them from the people they truly wanted to spend the night with, Jacob and Paul fell into seated positions on the porch.

"This sucks, dude."

"I know . . . I'm sorry."

Paul furrowed his brow and turned to face Jacob, "This is gonna sound stupid but what for?"

Jacob got up and started pacing, "For this. If I hadn't been such a weirdo, we'd both be in there with them. I'm chasing her away."

If Paul had the right consoling words in his mind, he would have spoken them. Instead, he simply suggested going to the Forks bar – Sanguine Smile – and got into the car with Jacob.

Sitting on stools, nursing a couple of brews and watching the game in silent companionship, was a far better suited solution than any bumbling, awkward heart to heart. When the second baseman threw home to essentially ruin their lead, the boys fired up with some harsh criticism: most of it embellished in a way that vented their frustrations. And in the shared moment of outrage began a rolling conversation between the two.

"Man, it's like at the shop; without everything workin' together, it all falls apart."

Jake nodded, "Dude, yes. It's why I always knew the guys would be the first priority in the shop. Good employees equals good work."

"I admit it, Jake, you run the shop like a true boss."

Flattered, Jacob smiled coyly, "It's been a long road but well, it'd be nothing without the fun part. Let's hear it for loving what you do, every single day, man."

A very manly toast, bottle bottom to bottle bottom, cinched the bond further.

"By the way, how's the second job going, that's gotta be tough?"

Paul swallowed a large drink of his beer, "Eh, it's what I gotta do. Rach understands and I appreciate that but I know we're both sick of the timing issue. It makes every little moment precious. That's a lot of pressure, man."

Jacob nodded, slightly less uncomfortable with the look into his sister's love life.

"Brightside to moonlighting at a bar: discounts. Hey Tyler! Two more over here."

Paul nudged Jacob, "Speaking of, is everything between you and the old lady really that dead and buried?"

Jacob dropped his head into his hands, "It never really began."

He picked up his head at the sound of the fresh bottle replacing the empty one and took a long gulp from it.

"Short, mostly painless, version: We met through a phone call, I almost stalked her at work, and well, you were there when she looked at the bikes. Nothing more than her satisfying a curiosity. I'm being patient but it's just seeming more and more like she just isn't into me."

Paul patted Jacob's shoulder, "That'll do, pig. It obviously doesn't sound ideal but I say the situation is still filled with potential. I mean, if you really annoyed her she doesn't seem like the kinda girl to just put up with it. You'd be out and know it fersure. Plus, if you give off the 'couple' vibe together, like y'all did when Rachel and I stumbled onto you guys, there's gotta be a reason for that."

Jacob downed the rest of his beer, "I can see your point, dude. But until potential becomes reality, I can't fully believe it, you know?"

Paul shrugged, thinking it was just a small, temporary doubt. When Jacob barely reacted to the game-winning run, Paul upped the ante and moved onto to harder drinks.

"I may regret this later, but I also may not remember this so, I gotta ask, how did you get together with Rachel? I mean, no offense, but I remember her like, hating you when we were growing up."

Paul laughed, "She probably did, man. I was a shitty little kid. You know how when you're young, it's us guys who act like idiots when we like a girl? It never changes. We just go from rude little boys to personal slaves."

Jacob nodded slowly at the slightly philosophical musing. It was eye opening in a way, and the source added a jaw-dropping element.

"But that's when we got together. When I grew up and made that change from boy to man."

Paul finished his drink and sat up a bit, "I liked Rachel since . . . well I have as far back as I can remember. But all I knew was playground teasing so that's how I interacted with her. I was still acting like that bully on the playground through high school. Being the smart girl she is, she didn't waste her time with me. And when Rach went off to college, I just knew that if I ever had the chance again, I'd do things right. When she came back that summer, it was like I started fresh from there."

A few new drinks prolonged the gap between sentences. Paul took a swig to coat his throat and caught his breath.

"Every break she had, she came home. I never realized why . . ."

Paul shook his head, "No, that was definitely to see you guys. 'Specially Billy. But I took advantage of it. I did everything in my power to change what she thought of me."

Jacob mulled over all his new knowledge and respect for Paul.

"Dude, I gotta say, I'm starting to get real glad that she's with you. Don't want any details but it's all good, I guess."

Paul smiled, "Well, I'm cool with that, I think."

Their night went on; after a few more drinks and some real brotherly connections were made, they were driven back by one of the bar's designated drivers.

With Leah and Rachel passed out on the couch, the boys tried to keep their intoxication in check as they wedged their way in between the girls. Rachel stirred and mumbled something to Paul, prompting him to carry her back to her room. As Leah rolled over and laid her head on his shoulder, Jacob's entire nervous system woke up. As much as he wanted to keep her close, he knew exactly when she had to be at work the next morning. He stood up to move away and clear his head a bit, waking Leah up in the process.

"Rach?"

"Paul took her to her room. You might wanna leave now before the porn soundtrack starts."

Leah shivered, more out of the sudden body temperature drop than disgust, and Jacob reached out. He was hoping to warm her up by holding her close but he was glad it looked more like he was trying to help her get up.

"C'mon. I'll walk you to your car."

"Jake, please, I walked."

"Oh," Jacob stepped back, stumbling, and ended up sitting on a nearby chair.

Leah rubbed at her eyes as she stood, one quick sniff and she finally smelled the stale smell of bar in the air.

"Jake, are you drunk?"

He hid his face with his hands, "No, I'm just a bit buzzed. You should get going, it's late."

Leah ambled a bit and stood at the doorway, the image of a drunken Jacob being subjected to the sounds of his sister and her beau being intimate weighing at her empathy, "Why don't you walk me home – let the fresh air sober you up a bit?"

Jacob jumped up and tried not to run into everything between the chair and the door, "Yeah, sure, if you want me to."

Within a few steps, Leah was rubbing her arms to fight off the cold night air.

"Jeez, I forgot how cold it could get at this hour."

Jacob's inebriated mind struggled to figure out a more appropriate alternative to pulling her into his arms.

"Wait," Jacob stopped to unbutton his shirt and wrapped it around her shoulders, "It probably smells like something they used to wipe down the counter with but it beats shivering like that."

"And now you're left without a shirt."

Jacob noticed that Leah had looked down as soon as his fingers reached the first button; he ducked to show her the white tank he was still wearing, "That's what undershirts are for. Plus, I'm drunk. I get to make stupid decisions."

She shook her head, laughed, and started walking again, "What happened to being 'a bit buzzed'?"

When she looked back at him, he shrugged, "What happened to 'thank you'? Unless you're not grateful out of principle."

"You're surprisingly eloquent for a person who's been drinking."

A beat.

"And thank you."

"You're welcome."

At her door, Leah handed Jacob back his shirt. He took it, and put it on without redoing the buttons. Leah didn't frown at the carelessness; she just glanced at the overall picture, and smiled quickly as she ducked into the house.

"Goodnight, Leah."

"Goodnight, Jacob."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long. There were some things that I needed to look up on Quileutes and work on in the story's structure. This isn't entirely accurate but it fits the story well. The other pack members aren't talked about individually here but they will get their time in a later chapter.

* * *

**

Sue Clearwater stood by her couch, looking down at her children.

"You both look so thrilled to be going to the tribal gathering tonight."

Seth shook his head as Leah rolled her eyes. Their protests overlapped.

"It's hardly a 'tribal gathering', Mom, it's more like a bonfire on First Beach with adult supervision."

"I'm just not in the mood for it, okay? I'll be polite while we're there for sure."

She sighed and rubbed her eyes, "Okay, okay, I get it. It's not a night out with the boys or anything sacred to you. Please though, just humor me and keep up the politely interested act around me too?"

The siblings quickly exchanged a 'why not?' sort of glance before plastering fake smiles for their mother.

"Let's go then."

Leah and Seth bumped into each other as they both headed for the front passenger's seat of the truck. Each of them raised an eyebrow, waiting for the other to bow out and get in the backseat.

"Should I be waiting for one of you to shout shotgun?"

They scoffed and then looked at each other. Their hands clasped and the old routine started, "One, two, three, four – I declare a thumb war."

Two thumbs wrestled and their respective siblings applied all of their force into the one interaction.

"You have nails! That's cheating! I'm gonna bleed to death before you win."

Leah laughed, "Oh, grow up. They're hardly long at all. Just because I don't chew mine down to nubs like you do."

"Uncalled for," Seth began holding his wrist with his other hand for support.

Sue leaned over the hood to get a better look. Seth grunted as his thumb pinned Leah's.

"COUNT IT, MOM!"

Sue called out, "1. 2. 3. 4! Sorry, Lee, but Seth's the winner."

He danced around as his sister kicked dirt at him. Sue chuckled as she opened the back door to the extended cab and threw the keys to her son.

"Whoa, Mom, what's this?"

"That was so precious that I decided the winner drives and I'll take the backseat."

Leah shook her head, "No, Momma, come on, I lost fair and square. Take the passenger seat at least."

Sue waved her daughter off, "It'll be fine. It'll even give me a great view if you two decide to duel over what radio station to put on."

Settling on the golden oldies of 108.9 FM, the truck rolled on.

As it pulled up to the site, a subtle knot wound in Leah's stomach. Seth helped Sue out of the car and in the same beat ran off to the food. Leah did a triple check of the contents of the truck to kill time before finally dragging herself past the fringes into the heart of the crowd. She could see Jacob and a few other the other guys, most likely from the shop, encircling the grill. Building up, she started by greeting the elders and the council members and moved to the table of food to properly cover her observations of him running the grilling area.

"Do you need me to escort you, Lee?"

If she had not lived with him for all of his life, the half masticated food would have completely hindered Leah's comprehension of Seth's speech.

"No, you obviously are quite busy on building up the cholesterol lining of your arteries. But thank you, dear brother for the offer."

Using a hotdog to salute, he made his way to the grill just as the flames reached a height taller than the bonfires and the spectators cheered. Realizing that her presence might just interrupt some precious guy time, Leah turned away to walk on unnoticed.

"Whoa! Leah, did you see that?"

Seth's exclamation stopped her in her tracks as the guys collectively focused on her.

"Leah Clearwater."

"The infamous Leah."

"That's her, isn't it?"

The only upside to the embarrassment Leah felt was that Jacob seemed to be just as intimidated by the chorus' murmurings while still seeming overjoyed by seeing her.

"Leah, come with me, I have to show you this," Rachel crooned as she swooped her friend away from the dogs nipping at her heels.

"Thank you."

"No prob. Thank Paul. He's the other half to my team; waved me over when he saw Jake's ears go red."

Leah laughed and the girls feigned interest in a blanket that Rachel brought with her. When it was time for the actual proceedings, everyone gathered around the central fire. Billy Black, the chief of the tribe, started speaking with his polished storytelling voice despite the lack of formality compared to council meetings.

"Welcome everyone. There's just a whole bunch of new things to talk about at this meeting. The first and probably overdue announcement is the return of Harry Clearwater's daughter, Leah."

As everyone turned to her with smiles and greetings, Leah waved and whispered under her breath to her mother, "Do they really have to do that? You're my parent, too."

Sue patted her daughter's back, "It's about honoring those who have passed on. If your father was still here, you'd be Ezra's returning granddaughter."

The meeting went on and Leah tuned out, watching the flickering of the fire and trying to ignore the burning stares of curious people.

Billy sighed, his conclusion seemed to warrant a softer tone, "We began tonight with a reception and we're going to end it with a farewell. Isaac Willard, a respected member of our community, has been the treasurer for this reservation for over 30 years. But all things change and he's decided to step down. We are grateful to you, Isaac, may you live on happily."

There was a slow, serene wave of gratitude as people lowly vocalized their personal well wishes to Isaac across the fire.

"It would also be a great help if someone who's ah, good with numbers could help keep things afloat until a permanent replacement is secured."

She felt the eyes pointing invisible fingers at her but Leah would not acknowledge them even if she briefly considered going up to Billy and offering to be the gap filler. It wouldn't matter; Jacob made sure that as soon as the event was wrapped up he was in close proximity to Leah.

"Doesn't it feel great to be back in the swing of things around here? Did you ever miss the closeness?"

"You mean the complete disregard for personal space and privacy bordering on a cult atmosphere? Yeah, that's what I missed."

There were a lot of criticisms of La Push that Jacob heard over the years, some of them accurate and good-natured but somehow this stuck a raw nerve.

"Leah, I'm not trying to say there's nothing wrong with the rez but if you liked being away from the scrutiny of everyone, then why'd you come back?"

A floodgate opened in Leah's still tender heart. Struggling to think of anything but that, her mom's earlier sentiment rang through. Leah remembered other nights like this: when her father was around and she'd fall asleep in his lap and wake up at home still smelling of the damp beach. A different pain was thumping in her chest.

Jacob saw the look on her face and started pulling back, "Sorry, Lee, I'm just really –"

"It's fine, Jacob. I'm just . . ."

When she was sure that tears were not going to flow, she started again, "I'm sorry about what I said. I was kinda flustered by what happened and I overstated."

Jacob smiled at her, "I should apologize too. I was way harsh."

Leah slowly started grinning until the wolf-whistles started. Both of them turned toward the noise to see the men of Black Swan Motors gathered to watch and taunt them.

"Wow, you tell them one thing and suddenly everyone's back in high school."

Leah laughed, "Yeah, I know. Paul and Rachel are much better about it now."

Jacob nodded, "The guys know we're not . . . anything. They just like being jerks about it."

"It's just natural for them to assume a guy and a girl must be more than friends, I guess. Especially if Paul had already let it slip about that 'date' he and Rachel crashed in on."

"Well it seems we have two options, Miss Clearwater. We could go over and ask them to stop, which they wouldn't. Or we could go with it."

A throw back to his bolder past moves, Jacob was waiting for her to throw up her hands and say 'why not?'

"Jacob, I don't know –"

A particularly loud catcall drew the attention back to the faction nearby. The kissy-faces started and Jacob picked up a piece of driftwood to throw at them. He grunted during the forceful pitch. Projectile dodged, the group seemed unnaturally deterred. Leah looked in the opposite direction and saw Billy being wheeled up by Sue. Jacob was still staring at his now silent friends when Billy spoke.

"Well, Leah, I hear you're the best candidate for the temporary treasury position."

Jacob whipped his head around just in time for Leah to respond, "Oh, really? Who would have said that?"

Jacob looked just as confused as Leah would expect an innocent party to and the shifty actions of her mother spoke a louder message.

"Well, Billy, you seem to be fine here. I'll go help with the food."

"Thank you, Sue."

"Yeah, thanks, Mom."

Sue skittered away and Billy chuckled.

"Is there any hope of persuading you? Or should I consult the reservation school's Future Accountants of America club?"

Jacob turned redder with each second, "Dad, come on, don't guilt her."

Leah shook her head, "I would really love to help but I did just start my job. I wouldn't want to push my limits so early asking for time off."

Billy nodded, completely ignoring his son's discomfort, "I respect that. And if I may add, any sort of work – after work or on weekends – would mean so much."

The honest plea in his words swayed Leah.

"You drive a hard bargain, sir. I'll talk to my boss on Monday and let you know."

Billy smiled widely, "Good. I was afraid I was gonna have to switch to my big guns."

"And what are your 'big guns' of persuasion, Dad?" Jacob forced himself back into the conversation.

"With you? 20 dollars and a new car part. For others, 50 dollars and guitar lessons."

Howling with laughter, Leah reacted, "Wow, Jake, you're pretty cheap labor. Or is that the family discount?"

Jacob muttered through clenched teeth, "Great, Dad. Thanks."

"I think we should go before Jacob decides it's worth suffocating me in my sleep."

Leah waved them off as they slowly made their way, bickering, back to their truck. Rachel was there at her side in an instant.

"Sorry to cramp your personal bubble but it's the best way to keep the guys at bay now that Jake left."

"I'll have to face them sooner or later, I guess."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "Pray tell, does that mean my brother has finally got his big break?"

Leah shook her head, "Not exactly. I'm just sure that I can't avoid those boys forever. Especially if I end up doing that treasury business for the council."

"Ah, I see."

There was a silence in which the small crackles of the fire filled the air.

"You said 'not exactly'. Does that mean there's still a chance?"

Leah laughed and started walking away to help her mother, "You're definitely Jacob's sister. I'll see you soon, Rach."

"That's a yes in my book, Leah! Goodnight!"


	9. Chapter 9

There was a whirlwind of hustle and bustle in the office between the opening of the door and the closing. Leah made extra efforts to help complete the day-to-day duties, more than her usual load, in an effort to relieve the burden of everyone else.

In the midst of her last effort to organize, a voice stepped in, "At ease, solider."

Leah laughed and set down her task at hand, "Yes, sir. Do you have my last orders, Sgt. Molina?"

Molina grinned, "As a matter of fact, I do, Private. Go home. Rest. You've done more that your share today."

Leah shrugged it off, "It was a busy day for everyone. Just did what I had to."

"And for that you will be rewarded. Mark my words."

Leah nodded and smiled appreciatively, "Well, that makes it more than worth it."

Molina patted her shoulder and started walking towards the door. Leah hesitated before standing up.

"Mr. Molina? I'd like to talk to you."

He stopped and turned around.

"Not that I'm trying to delay that reward but I need . . . well, I guess it'd be your permission for something."

"Permission? You're not going to ask if you can bring a TV up front, are you? One of the temps we had was addicted to soap operas and quit after a month over it."

"No sir," Leah chirped, "It's about a job outside of work. Not exactly moonlighting – the reservation council's treasurer just retired and they were wondering if I could possibly keep things in order until they find something permanent."

"Is the pay good?"

" . . . I'm not sure they will pay me, sir."

Molina chuckled, "Then hold out and say you're thinking about it until they start offering money."

Leah nodded at the obvious joke, "Okay but if they kick me off the lands, I'm going to need a pay raise for an apartment."

Molina faked a disappointed sigh, "Then I guess the safest option is to just go right ahead and tell them yes. Have a good evening, Leah."

"You too, sir."

On the drive home, it seemed like a much better, more intelligent idea to just stop by the house to change and go on to the Black house to deliver the good news in person. Dinner could wait, even if she had a long day. Billy deserves the effort, she has decided. This is the only conscious reason for her actions that Leah will admit to.

At the door, Leah was much more confident than her last visit, knocking casually.

Billy answered the door with a smile, "Leah. I assume you bring either really good or really bad news with you."

"It's all good, Billy. I'll get some nights in but most of what I can do will be on the weekends."

A hearty chuckle resounded from the old man, "Unfortunately, I've seen the mess you've got to wrangle. I'll make sure Jake brings a cot in for you on the weekends."

Leah laughed with him this time, "Mess? What exactly did you talk me into, Billy?"

Billy sighed and beckoned her inside. He led her to the dining room where the table seemed overwhelmed by the weight of the papers that ravaged the surface.

"There was a short period of time after Isaac's 60th birthday that his son tried his hand at apprenticing. It didn't work out and raised Isaac's stress levels even higher. He attempted to get everything back to what it once was for you."

Leah gingerly edged toward the table. She lifted a few pages only slightly above the rest, too afraid of messing them up even more if it were possible.

"Billy, you might wanna have Jake get that cot now."

And like he was cued, Jacob walked in from the kitchen.

"What do I need to get?"

Leah didn't look up, she could smell the grease and sweat, she didn't need to see him panting and chugging water to know he had just came in from the garage.

"Coffee for starters. A cot, a few dozen file cabinets, and another person to help with this would be nice."

She stretched her neck both to the left and right before taking off her jacket and pulling up a chair to the table.

"You're really staying?"

"Might as well get some work done now. I won't stay all night. I do still work."

Billy chuckled, "I'll be in the living room."

Jacob shifted on his feet for a few minutes before pulling up a chair – not too close – next to Leah.

"Is there anything I can do besides setting up a caffeine IV for you?"

Leah smirked and started piling things together, "Well, I'm gonna pile stuff and then you can move some of them off the table. I have to tackle this in parts."

The smile soon faded from her face as the frown set seemingly permanent lines on her forehead. Leah's focus honed in on what she was doing and she was already seemingly lost in it; her hands sorted and re-sorted while her gaze focused in closer and closer. A few very tense and silent moments passed before she leaned back in her chair.

"Or maybe you could just clear the table and hand me stuff. I'm starting to try and organize as I pile and it's just too much at once."

Jacob got up and started piling stuff on the floor, "Yeah, you look like you're about to have an aneurysm. You sure you want start this tonight?"

Leah scoffed, "Right now, I want to run screaming into the night. Just give me a handful of papers at a time and find something we can use to keep them organized."

Jacob ruffled through a mostly empty box and pulled up some worn but usable folders out. He pulled the most neat-looking pile up and laid both handfuls in front of Leah.

"File system, check; first pile, check; coffee?"

Jacob was already halfway to the kitchen, "On the way."

Several piles (and three cups) later, Jacob was half through a box of band-aids from the paper cuts while Leah seemed to be slowly riding out her first stride. In a quiet moment, he could have sworn there was a stomach grumbling. He noticed as Leah tried to slyly sip some coffee to lull her gut with fake fullness.

"Leah, do want something with your coffee, like a small snack?"

She shook her head, "Nah, I'll throw something together when I get home. Can't afford to add a food mess to this. Hand me another pile."

Jacob tossed the pile lightly onto the table, "You mean, you haven't eaten since lunch?"

Leah shrugged as she started sorting the new additions, "Well, actually . . ."

Jacob put his hand over her work pile, "What was the last thing you ate?"

Leah drummed her fingers a bit, "I guess . . . that granola bar at two counts. It was a rough work day, comes with the territory of a newbie looking for an upgrade."

Jacob got up and grabbed his coat.

"That settles it. We're going out for some food."

Leah shook her head, "I'm fine. Sit down."

When he walked back and held up hers, Leah rejected it. A small struggle ensued before Jacob managed to get both the jacket and his arms fully wrapped around her. Leah managed to avoid his eyes but she couldn't avoid the blush she can feel filling up her face. Jacob couldn't tell; he struggled against the urge to sniff her hair to see if smells like he thought it would.

"If you two are going to that diner in Forks, bring me back some cinnamon apples."

Jacob's head snapped toward his father and Leah moved out of the way to put her jacket on properly. They bumbled out the door, waving to Billy as they exit. Outside, Leah stopped just off the porch.

"This isn't a date, you know."

Jacob couldn't resist, "Well, it's a hell of a lot like our last one."

Leah frowned and took two small steps closer to the car, "That wasn't a date either."

Jacob was grinning by then, "Yes it was. You even argued for it to be counted as one. As you said, Paul said it was so it was. I can call him now and ask for confirmation on this one, too."

Leah breezed past him, making sure to brush her shoulder against his aggressively, "Yeah, like either one of us wants to have to hear about what we'd be interrupting."

She got in the car, driver's seat, and Jacob couldn't help but feel the slightest bit accomplished.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: The creativity just kept on flowin'. The very nice reviews did help immensely. Also noticed it's Chapter 10 and they just barely . . . well, you'll see.**

* * *

Sitting in the parking space adjacent to the diner's entrance seemed much more awkward than all of the events leading up to the moment. The silence more heavily coated with the lack of motion.

"If you want to go somewhere else, that's cool."

Jacob was searching for any sort of response that he could react to. Leah shook her head and started getting out of the car.

"It's fine."

Though she entered first, Leah waited for Jacob to choose somewhere to sit. He noticed how her body language changed, she was stiffer and more shut off. It was almost a regression to their earlier meetings – her firm posture and indifferent demeanor. But she does soften ever so slightly when their eyes meet and he knows he had no part in this effect.

Leah's nails clinked against the saucer near her and Jacob started drumming his spoon to create a small melody. The smile crept on her face and they both began tapping their feet as a bass line. Their heads bobbed and swayed to the impromptu tune until the waitress's patronizing giggle threw them off.

"If y'all want me to wait until the song's over, I could come back."

Leah's head was bowed, looking at the menu.

Jacob shook his head, "The moment's gone. I'll have the Carnivore platter."

Leah's eyes rolled up in surprise. He smirked, almost unnerved instead of self-assured like she expected.

"Do you wanna to split the dish with your boyfriend, hon?"

Leah looked up to her to say no when both ladies recognized each other.

"Leah! I haven't seen you in here inna long while."

Leah seemed half relieved, half panicked, "I know, Miss Macy."

The older woman glanced back at Jacob, taking a second look, "You went from comin' here with your folks and li'l brother every other week it seemed like to nothin'. Now you're bringin' your fella around."

"Miss Macy, it's not like that. He's not . . . we're not . . . Dad's gone."

Leah figured going for the most awkward explanation would end the conversation more quickly.

"Oh my. Well, just know that he and your kin will be in my thoughts. Do you want your usual?"

Leah tilted her head, "You remember it?"

Macy smiled, "Of course! It's . . . wait, don't tell me, it's been a while but I know it's . . . catfish and hushpuppies."

Leah shook her head in disbelief, "You've still got it, Miss Macy."

"You can call me Macy now, sugar. Coffee for the both of you?"

Jacob, who had sat back to observe everything, simply nodded. The waitress tottered off.

In the moment afterward, Leah shifted under Jacob's gaze.

"What?"

"You came here a lot."

Leah started tracing curvy patterns across the tabletop with her fork's handle, "You heard her, we all did. Me, Seth, Mom . . . "

"Harry."

She nodded.

"That explains how my dad managed to get hooked on their cinnamon apples without setting foot in here."

Leah voice was quiet; she was completely absorbed in a particular memory, "We would bring a few different things for people."

A beat of time passed. She looked up quizzically, "If Billy never brought you here, how do you know the Carnivore platter?"

Jacob's turn to shuffle in his seat, "I came here only a few times. With . . . friends."

"You mean Bella."

Leah's raised eyebrow and fixed stare waited for telltale signs of either confirmation or denial. Jacob met her eyes with complete ambiguity.

Macy came back with the coffee pot, pouring them each a generous cup before setting it down on the table.

"What exactly do you think went on while you were gone?"

Leah stirred in creamer and sugar, "I didn't say anything went on while I was gone. Maybe it was back when you were both younger, maybe it was just a few months ago, I don't know. But something happened, didn't it?"

Jacob shrugged, "I could ask you the same thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Back in Seattle."

Leah dropped her spoon, missing the saucer and getting coffee on the table.

"That's not. I don't. No."

Jacob wanted someone to punch him in the face for turning things around so completely just when they seemed to be getting somewhere good.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be," Leah shook her head, "and I should be too. For pushing your buttons."

The silence was more comfortable but Jacob still aimed for more.

"What was Harry's favorite?"

Leah smirked, "Greaseburger with cheese. Extra cheese, extra grease. I always said his heart couldn't . . ."

Her words cut off as she chokes back what she doesn't want to say out loud. Chancing it, Jacob reaches over and puts his hand on hers. Her thumb reached up to stroke his. Leah was watching their hands; Jacob was watching her.

"Tell me about the shop."

Jacob smiled, "What do you want to know?"

She shrugged, looked up briefly and back down to their hands, "Anything. Everything. How'd you start running it? Do you have any plans to move on? I could even stand to hear about how the guys are."

Jacob moved his hand, lacing his fingers with hers.

"It started after Dad's accident, obviously. He had a second-in-command that knew the ins and outs that could teach me but we both knew the shop was always gonna be mine. He socked away part of his pay and when I was ready to fully take over, he left to start his own shop."

Leah had been looking up, watching the ease with which he explained the feat. Like it was nothing.

"How are you so humble about that? You've done what some business owners struggle to do all their careers."

"It wasn't just me. I relied on the guys. A lot. I mean, I'm barely starting to consider myself the boss. It was group effort to get us the new business. Dad had a great client base but we worked our asses off to gain some growth."

Leah shook her head, "Now, I feel ridiculous for . . . well, some of the choices I made."

Jacob gripped her hand tighter, "Please. You left here. And survived. I couldn't ever do that."

"So I guess that answers the next question, you don't wanna leave the shop."

"No way. I've got big plans that include the shop. I just couldn't."

Macy burst their bubble, laying their plates in front of them.

"You two, Lord have mercy, make a person miss being young and in love."

Leah merely blushed and pulled her hand back.

"Macy, ma'am, look at it this way. You've got the young part, you just need to find the love," Jacob crooned, adding a toothy smile.

He was in a good mood and couldn't help but spread the love.

Macy giggled, tickled by the kindness, "Oh he's a keeper."

Jacob straightened in his seat, feeling validated by the compliment. As she walked off, the pair at the table met eyes and Leah tried not to laugh.

"You were saying something about big plans?"

Jacob grabbed a single fry, "Yeah," threw it up and caught it in his mouth, "the biggest part is revitalizing La Push and Forks. Giving back."

Leah nodded, impressed, "That's why you're so good with the guys, right? You know the shop's nothing without them."

Jacob laughed, "I wouldn't say nothing, but yeah, it's better with them."

Leah smiled and dug into her hushpuppies.

"They like you."

She looked up.

"Well, they like the idea of us, like I said. I know you remember the way they were at the bonfire. They were glad you didn't stand for their crap, proves you're 'tough enough'."

Leah chuckled.

"Plus, they know if they tried talking smack, they'd have me, Seth and Paul to deal with."

Leah swallowed a bite of her meal, "Three guys to defend li'l ol' me? I'm touched."

Jacob bit into a portion of his food, quickly swallowing, "I don't doubt you could put them in their place if they were stupid enough to say something to your face but in the crossfire of the garage, every guy has a duty to stand up for their lady."

Leah sipped at her coffee, "Mmm. I see. So I didn't really get a good look the other night, do I know any of those guys? Or maybe their 'ladies'?"

Jacob ate a bit of his side dish, chewing and thinking.

"Was Jared in your year? He and Paul talk a lot about their days in school."

"Yeah! Is he still with every girl who can have him?"

Jacob looked completely taken aback, "As long as I've known him, he's been with Kim. Talks about her constantly, defensive, the whole nine yards."

Leah paused, "No way. Mousy Kim Conweller? She had this huge thing for him, I remember, but she kept it on the down low and avoided him because it hurt seeing him with all those girls."

Jacob cracked up, "That's a guy, right there. Probably thought she didn't notice him and tried using chicks to get her attention."

Leah laughed, "I told her to just talk to him! I was so close to busting his head open for her a couple of times."

They continued talking and eating. When they were done and waiting for Billy's apples, they had one last cup of coffee.

"I answered all your questions. Can I have a few of my own?"

Leah was full, happy, and curious what he wanted to know.

"Shoot."

"Do you like me? I mean, not just hanging out. And don't say anything just to get me to leave you alone. 'Cuz I won't."

Leah took a long drink from her cup. Macy placed the Styrofoam box with the receipt in front of Jacob. They both stood up and as Jacob grabbed the box, Leah spoke.

"I think I'm starting to."

Jacob nearly dropped the box, fumbling with it before finally catching it with his right hand.

In the car, it was quiet but comfortably so. Leah lay back in the passenger's seat with her eyes fluttering shut, cradling the take-home box caringly. Jacob would glance at her every few seconds. Leah noticed and smiled slightly making Jacob chuckle.

"Watching me sleep?"

"You're not sleeping."

"Still," Leah shifted, "stop waiting for me to moan your name in my sleep."

Jacob's interest piqued, "Have you done that before?"

Leah punched his shoulder, "I will open the door to tuck and roll if you try something ungentlemanly, Black."

"Oh, we're back to last names. Good thing we're here."

Leah opened her eyes, "My house? But I was in the middle – "

" – of something you can finish tomorrow. Sleep. Dream of me. Moan my name while I'm out of hearing range."

Leah shoved the take-out box in his chest.

"Goodnight, Jacob."

"Leah, it would be ungentlemanly of me not to open the car door for you and walk you to your door. Wouldn't it?"

Leah shook her head, laughing, "Walk with me, if you want. But I'm awake enough to open the door."

At her doorstep, Jacob's fingers drummed the Styrofoam.

"Why didn't you leave that in the car?"

Jacob shrugged. He looked down at it as Leah opened the door. When he looked up, her back was to the open door; she seemed to be waiting.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

Leah giggled, "No. I was just expecting . . . well, nevermind."

In a spur of the moment, Jacob's free hand grabbed Leah's during her wave. He kissed it and let go.

"A gentlemanly goodnight kiss?"

Leah nodded and leaned in, placing one small kiss on Jacob's lips.

"Goodnight, Jake."

Jacob, dumbfounded, tried saying 'Goodnight, Leah' but it came out in a whisper that sounded more like, "Nigh, Lee."

She went inside and the door closed. While his mind is still focused on his lips, his feet carry him back to the car. He drives home, a goofy smile on his face.

At home, he hands Billy the box and even heats it up when Billy notices the food has gone cold.

On his bed, his fingers just traced over the skin. A good night, indeed.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry about the delays between chapters. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

"Okay, lightning round: list your top ten evenings."

Leah drummed her fingers as the machines of the offices whirred ineffectually.

"Ten? Seriously? Half of them are gonna be fuzzy, pre-adulthood family gatherings."

Melanie sighed as Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Three. Don't think; just list."

Leah shook her head, "Fine. The dinner after getting into college. First payday. Thursday night."

The second the last syllable rolled off her tongue, Leah started doing something else to distract from it.

Melanie leaned in, "What exactly was so special about Thursday night, Leah Clearwater?"

"You said list, so I listed. Now I have to explain? How is that lighting quick 'not-thinking'?"

Veronica narrowed her eyes, carefully searching Leah's face.

"What do you do after work? Like, the daily routine from car to bed each night?"

She avoided the death glare being beamed her way and instead took a thinker-like pose, waiting for an answer.

Leah shook her mouse around its little pad.

"Seriously, when are the computers going back up? We need to get to work."

Jason cleared his throat as he stepped in, "I.T. guy says it'll be the rest of the afternoon. I'll call the banks but Molina wants us in his office to discuss the game plan in 30."

"Good, just long enough for us to get an explanation."

Leah slammed the rolling keyboard tray back into her computer desk.

"This conversation is over."

The girls nearly retaliated until the front door opened, prompting their professional instincts. When they saw it was Jacob coming through the door, the instinct ebbed.

"Hey there, ladies."

He went in expecting a new sense of ease but Leah's harassed state triggered his nerves.

"Hey Jake."

"Hi!"

"Hello, Jacob."

There was no malice or annoyance in the tone; to the girls it was surprisingly indifferent – almost monotonous phrase used to cover up an encrypted message. Jacob's papers flew to the ground and they looked back at Leah just in time to see her glance down at him before focusing on the temporarily useless screen on her desk.

"How's it going, Jake?" Melanie seized the opportunity.

He shrugged, "Good. Never better. I mean, it's – you know, business as usual."

Leah reached over to grab whatever he brought with him exactly the same moment he laid them down on the desk, creating an awkward limbo as she pulled back and he handed them over instead. Veronica grabbed the bills, looking them over.

She went in for the kill, "Have a nice Thursday night?"

Leah whipped her head toward her, Jacob looked at Leah, and both women looked back and forth between them.

"Bills might take longer, computers are down for the day."

Leah got up and grabbed a file from the next office.

"Jason's calling the banks and we'll definitely have everything back up tomorrow."

She met his eyes straight on as she handed him the folder. Jacob nodded, relieved.

"Alright. See you later."

Her eyes widened and he turned around to the others quickly, "See you guys, later."

She sat down at her desk and Jacob nearly face planted on the way out. Leah seemed to be muttering under her breath, cussing him out or praying he didn't kill himself on the way back, they couldn't tell which.

"What in the world was that?"

Leah, hands still in her lap, let her head thump on her desk.

"Just, don't."

Veronica poked Leah's shoulder with every work she spoke to emphasize her point, "I think we have a right to know what's going on between you and a client."

Leah rolled her head to the side, "Why can't we ever have normal work conversations?"

Melanie laughed, "You don't watch the same shows we do – and we do have work conversations about actual work. They just don't last as long and aren't that interesting."

Leah sat up.

"Fine. I am working for the tribal council as an intermediary treasurer. And until it's organized enough to go back to the office, I have to sort through it at Chief Black's house."

"Where Jake lives."

"Yes."

"And this started when? Thursday night?"

Leah let the resumption of her death glare answer for her.

Melanie looked puzzled, "Thursday was hell on earth here. How did you not collapse right after work?"

"Or better yet, where did you collapse that night?"

"Oh. My. God. Billy was right there in the house the entire time! We had dinner!"

Veronica cackled, "Just a joke. But really, what else happened? Something had to for it to land on your list of top nights."

Leah rubbed at her temples.

"There was a kiss. A short, sweet goodnight kiss."

Melanie was leaning on the desk, head in her hand, "But what about just now? Had you not seen him since?"

"No. Friday wasn't as bad so I wasn't that tired. I got a lot more of the work done on the weekend."

Veronica ruefully smiled, "Did any other sweet, short things happen in between getting work done?"

"Nothing much," Leah felt herself being sucked into the grapevines, "I mean, it's not much to spend some time together."

Melanie's jaw dropped theatrically, "Making out on a Sunday? Oh, you're going to hell."

Leah shoved her shoulder slightly, "Jumping to conclusions, much? I never said that."

"But did you?"

Leah looked at the clock, "Not to ruin the fun – but we've got a meeting in five minutes, ladies. Let's get going."

After the meeting, it was back to the daily grind. Well, the daily grind of people who had no computers. Even so, with certain things easily pushed around to accommodate the situation, there was more gossip time. Veronica was leaning on Leah's desk, letting Melanie stand around in the doorway.

"So if you won't kiss and tell, we can only assume you two talked a lot. Correct?"

Leah simply shook her head.

"So did he talk about Bella?"

Leah stopped, "No."

Melanie shifted closer, "Did he avoid the question?"

Part of Leah wanted to say that it never came up. But another, stronger part wondered if there was something to warrant the avoidance.

"Yes."

The women looked at each other before turning back to Leah.

Melanie looked around before sitting down to share her story, "From what I know – which is pretty equal to what anyone else would know – they had something. Then next then you know she's with a Cullen kid. And then, after graduation, she's gone."

Leah let out a small breath, it didn't seem as bad as she thought.

"So that's the big story? Puppy love that didn't work out and a girl who got a ticket out of Forks that didn't come back? Not that shocking."

Veronica stepped up, "That's not all. That's just the public side."

Leah sat back to prepare herself.

"Like I said, I knew them back when they were little. Obviously, I wasn't quite in their 'circle' later on but I knew more than most. They definitely dated – they were practically inseparable. It was short and yeah, Bella started dating Edward Cullen pretty soon after. From what I know, a year after graduation, they were married and expecting a kid. The worst part? They do visit his parents here, on the down low, and Jake always takes time off when they do."

Leah cupped her hand over her mouth.

"I shouldn't have found out this way."

The girls nervously looked back at each other. Leah started back into her work.

"Are you alright?" Melanie stood up and tried to get a better look at her eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm working. This conversation never happened. Let's get back to business."

Leah was relieved to find that Rachel was the only one home that afternoon as she set out to get as much done as possible.

"Jacob sends his 'sincerest apologies'. He really wanted to be here but the guys took him out for a night. Probably to get the full low down on you two."

Leah stared at her.

"Don't expect me to play dumb, Lee. There's only so many ways Jake could have tried to hide that dumb smile on his face each time you were here before I figured it out. I knew it'd work out."

"I don't think it will, Rach."

Rachel sat down, "What did my dumb little brother do already?"

Leah held a finger to pause the moment while she organized a bit. She turned and faced her friend.

"What happened between him and Bella Swan?"

Rachel sighed, "I am not the person to ask about that. We weren't as close before I moved back and well, it's not like I was gonna ask about that."

Leah rubbed her face, "But something happened. Why is it that I can get bits and pieces from everyone but him? I mean, we just started . . . what I mean is that there isn't much of a chance for anything without trust."

Rachel frowned a bit.

"You gotta trust him too, hon."

Leah nodded, "It's true. It's a bit about me, too."

Rachel was tempted to give a little more advice, but held her tongue.

"There's one more thing I have to know. Does he take time off when Bella visits the in-laws?"

Rachel nodded, "But he's not sulking or whatever it is that everyone assumes. He goes over there and spends time with her and the Cullen family."

With a new layer of complexity added, Leah moved back to her task at hand.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is a short chapter. The shortest. I realize that. I did plan out this story and this is just how it came to be. I'm not a big fan of filler to make some word quota. Nor will I add in superfluous details to even out the dialogue. I still hope you enjoy it. I do.

* * *

**Something changed and Jacob knew it. The first moment she pulled away before letting him hug and kiss her cheek hello, he knew. Had it been the interaction at the office? Were the girls razzing her for dating him? Was she ashamed they knew?

He couldn't tell. She was a puzzle again. All that insight gathered at dinner was futile in light of this new closed door. She hid it well, smiling at him and being congenial about him hanging around her while she worked. She seemed to listen more though and had little moments where she seemed focused on analyzing what he was saying.

"Ta da!" he heard her proclaim.

He walked back into the room with a couple of snacks and looked around for the source of her triumph.

"What's with the flourish?"

Leah sat back in the chair, smiling more genuinely than earlier.

"It's organized enough for me to be okay with moving this operation. I'll probably be out of here starting tomorrow."

It didn't settle right with Jacob. It felt more like a reason for her to pull back further.

"You sure? Don't rush and end up frustrated later if things get lost. Take your time and we'll move this thing bit by bit."

Leah put on her client-handling voice, "Jacob, I can't do proper work at your dining room table. I can adequately handle a quick move and start on real progress. It's fine."

Jacob set down the things in his hands and put his hands in his pockets.

"So, I guess I'll see you on weekends? If you have time?"

Leah shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. It depends, Jake."

He nodded slowly, "So, this whole thing was temporary."

"Yes, it was from the start . . . "

It must have finally clicked in her head what he meant.

"That's different, Jake."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Let's take a walk," she said as she got up from the chair.

The crunch of gravel, dirt, and leaves beneath their shoes mixed with the nighttime ambiance.

"Did the girls give you a hard time after I left?"

"Duh. It's Mel and Ronnie."

He kicked a rock.

"It's not because of them."

"You're ashamed they know, though, right?"

"No. It's not about embarrassment."

He picked up a stick and snapped it in half.

"Does it have to do with the Seattle thing?"

"I will not answer that."

"Oh, you won't talk about it. Convenient."

"There's a lot of things we're not talking about."

Jacob stopped in his place and held out an arm to stop Leah.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Arms wrapped around herself, her fingers drummed along her upper arm nervously.

"I'm just saying that we're not always open books."

Jacob threw the stick halves in his hand away.

"I have been open from the beginning. And persistent. And for a while, I finally started seeing signs that you were receptive to it – to me! Then it all goes back three steps and I'm right where I began."

Leah shook her head.

"I'm open, too. Not as much as you. It's . . . we're at the start. Neither of us can expect full disclosure right now. We both have to be careful."

"Not if you're careful enough for both of us."

Leah threw her hands up.

"What can I possibly do that's considered taking a risk for us?"

A passing brilliant thought occurred to Jacob.

"Friday. The guys are gonna be at my place. Come. It's not as public as the meeting but you would have to stand up to some scrutiny. We both would."

It was a long couple of seconds before Leah agreed.

When they kissed goodnight, Jacob drew it out longer and cherished the moment in fear that it could be the last time he'd be allowed to do it.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Wow, long time no see. Nothing really to say besides, it's the longest chapter so far.**

* * *

"LEAH!"

Leah resisted the urge to hide in her own closet.

"What is it, Seth?"

He burst through her door, "Are you ready yet?"

She threw a top at him, "What if I had been changing?"

"I'd be pissed," Seth made a face, "and then disgusted."

Leah started towards him, "You little – "

"Because you're my sister and it's weird to see you like that! God!"

She rolled her eyes and went back to staring into her mirror.

"So . . . what's the hold up?"

Leah frowned, " . . . I don't know what to wear."

Seth fell onto her bed with a dramatic flourish.

"Oh just shoot me now."

Leah flopped onto the bed next to him.

"Just go without me."

Seth sat up, staring at her, as if expecting something. She shrugged.

"No. No, I will not be subject to – no. You're going. Just pick something you like that won't get the guys making rude comments and we're going. Soon."

Leah shoved him off the bed, surprised by how much more effort it took than it used to. As he clambered back up, she smoothed out the top she was wearing – and having second thoughts about.

"Shut up, this is important."

"Why?"

His eyes widened with understanding.

"Oh god, you and Jake are legit now? Is this something to, like, make it official? Do I have to give him some speech about if he hurts you I'll bury him in the woods for the wolves to find?"

Leah blinked, "Did that shove knock some of your brain into your thick skull? No. Well, . . . sorta. I don't know. It's about the guys, I think. Getting their approval, probably."

Seth looked skeptical, "They know you. Most of them went to high school with you."

"Yeah, but this is me meeting as Jake's . . ."

"Oh god, you guys are really doing this, aren't you?"

Leah grabbed her pillow and hit him, "Don't get too happy about it. I mean, it's not like we've doing so great anyways."

Seth went into what seemed to be deep thought. Waffling between wincing and frowning, he finally sighed.

"Wear something nicer. It'll show you care. Right now, you look a bit sloppy."

Leah scrambled toward her closet, picking the nearest non-work blouse to what Seth described.

"You sure know how to make your sister feel like a lady."

Seth was halfway out the door, "I'll be in the car. Starting it."

Two more slap fights and a grumbling car ride later, they were at the Black household.

"Drive me back."

"No."

"I'm running, then."

"I will throw you over my shoulder, Lee, I swear."

"You couldn't hold my weight."

He turned to her, "How long have you been gone? I could hold you and another girl on my other shoulder if I wanted to."

"Shut up, oh god, the front door's opening."

Rachel came around to Leah's side of the car.

"So, the party's actually inside."

Seth drummed on the steering wheel, "I know. I'm hoping to get in there sometime before midnight. Lee is not so eager."

Rachel nodded, "You go. I'll coerce her in."

Seth took off.

Leah pretended the owner's manual of the car was satisfactory entertainment.

"I heard that's much drier than the new model's edition."

"I'm just not ready yet."

Rachel reached in, taking Leah's hand, "You are. You don't think you are, but you are."

Leah leaned back, staring into the car's roof, "There's no going back once I go in."

"There's no going forward if you don't."

Leah's fingers gripped the door handle without moving it.

"I have food inside that I made. Not bought, made."

Leah was sold. Running on nerves most of the day had left her plenty hungry. They had timed it just right so that they made an uninterrupted break for the kitchen as the guys played a round of a video game.

Rachel finished prepping the food to go out to the tables as Leah nibbled and poked around.

"Hey there."

Jacob had appeared beside her just as she had a double-decker of nacho, cheese, and jalapeno halfway in her mouth. She choked it down whole, it seemed, and grabbed a nearby napkin before greeting him back with a nervous smile.

"Hey."

"So," he looked back toward the living room, "you ready for this?"

His eyes seemed to be searching her for any doubt. She could feel it in tons, weighing on her but she tried to shove it down.

Leah swallowed again, "Do we have any alcohol, Rach?"

She threw a balled up paper towel at Leah, "For goodness sakes, girl, it's not a firing squad."

Jacob smiled – small and almost sad – and then held out his hand to her, "I'll be right there the whole time."

After a long moment of contemplation, Leah took it, the small gesture making her feel inexplicably better. Maybe because she was gripping his hand tighter than she ever squeezed a stress relief ball.

Halfway there, Jacob leaned over, "If you hurt my hand, I'm suing you for lost wages."

Their personal tension broken, chuckling and leaning into him, it was as she rubbed his hand apologetically that the rest of the room noticed their presence.

"That's not the kind of heavy petting I was expecting to see but hey, you guys are new to PDA."

Leah dropped his hand and Jacob wrapped an arm around her just tight enough to keep her from escaping.

"Oh, Lee, come on. Who's afraid of the big bad wolves?"

"That's right. We don't bite."

"Well, actually – "

Paul clapped his hands, "Are we gonna play or are we gonna yap?"

The attention went back to the game console and Jacob steered Leah toward the couch. It took a second before she realized she was seated next to someone incredibly familiar.

"Well hi there, Kim."

Kim grinned, "Hey, Lee."

"I'm so sorry I didn't even see you earlier."

Kim shrugged and took a sip of the cup in her hand, "It's okay. I would have gone and said hi but you were in the kitchen. Last time we had one of these things I went in there and with a few minutes of trying to help Rachel, I nearly burned the house down."

Leah laughed and relaxed a bit.

Kim lowered her voice a bit, "The first time was the worst though. I was so nervous – I just kinda shadowed Jared."

Leah was relieved it was a shared experience.

"So every girl of theirs has to go through this?"

Kim shrugged, "Well for the longest time, it was just the guys. Then Jared brought me along. And when Jake stopped trying to slug Paul every time he looked Rachel's way, we started having things here. She cooked – of course they loved her for it – and she's Jake's sister so it's not like she had anything to prove."

Leah nodded.

After a few minutes of half-watching the gameplay, she asked, "So how do I know if I'm good here?"

Kim waited until the focus on the screen intensified before answering, "When they offer you a chance to play – take it. Even if you lose, they'll say you'll get it next time. If you win, bonus points."

Leah panicked, "I haven't played video games since you could fix it by blowing into a cartridge."

Kim patted her knee, "Let one of the guys – not Jake – show you the basics and listen to their bad advice."

"Then how would I win?"

Kim smirked, "Embry really sucks at racing games."

Leah snorted, attracting a bit of attention, and turned it into a cough to play it off.

The girls continued to catch up and snack while the guys made their way through three missions – two being reloaded and replayed repeatedly until they completed them successfully.

"Screw this," Embry threw down the controller, "fire up a new game."

The guys debated over several titles before giving up to eat a bit. With mouths stuffed – much to Rachel's chagrin – they agreed on switching out the consoles. Which still led to having a second argument on what game to play.

Seth settled it by raising the rock band tour game in the air and pointing out three people, "Lee, Jared, Quil, we are playing the first city's setlist on this game. At the next one, we'll switch out two of the players. Questions? No? Good. Let's go."

Leah stood up, almost losing her balance, and waited with awkward patience as the others got settled. Her brother slipped a plastic guitar over his head and handed her the microphone.

She managed to whisper to him in the exchange, "What are you doing?"

"Getting you in the red. You owe me one after this."

From behind the 'drum set' Quil began explaining the game to Leah, leaving her specific instructions for last, "Contrary to popular belief," he glanced at Paul, "the point of the singer is to stay with the melody as it plays on the screen."

Paul scoffed, "Excuse me for being creative – I forgot artists must give up their integrity when they get big."

Quil ignored him and moved on, "When there's a long instrumental break, there'll be a series of dots instead: thump the mike like a tambourine on beat."

Leah nodded. Seth adjusted the strap of the instrument and while looking down he mouthed to Leah, 'watch me'.

The countdown started and Leah wrung the microphone's cord in her hand. The intro was music heavy, giving her time to get her bearings. She started singing when prompted and focused on hitting the right key.

"Up, up, Leah! It's a higher pitch than that!"

She was doing pretty well but with a glance to her left, she went a little higher, voice cracking.

"Get jiggy with it!" Paul covered the worst note, "Get it, girl."

Taking it as literal advice, Leah shook out her limbs and began to sway with the music.

There was a small instant of laughter before the guys began cheering and clapping in time. By the second song of the set, she had a sort of impromptu choreography going on. Seth and Jared began swaying along with her. They tripped over each other a few times but the good-natured chuckling proved it was more a plus than a minus.

When the set ended and their scores popped up, all quite good considering how much they messed around, they turned around to their audience and bowed. Leah even threw in a curtsey when Quil stood up for his share of the applause.

Leah moved to sit down – amongst cries of protest – she shrugged and said, "Maybe the next one. I need to rest my voice."

Seth actually pantomimed wiping away a tear before the new line-up was established and the game was taken off pause.

"Well, well," Kim clapped her hands, "good job making a statement. I think you're in better standing than me."

Jacob appeared at Leah's side, "Hell, I think they might start to like you better than me."

Leah took the drink he was holding out for her.

"Please, they love you - I bet they're so happy that they don't have to fake liking me for your sake. Anyways, if they don't like you best, remember I do."

In a moment of adrenaline pulsing through her system, she leaned over and planted a peck on his cheek. The room filled with wolf-whistles and cheers immediately. Seth pretended to gag and then smiled widely after dodging a throw pillow Leah launched his way.

"Play the game before I play it for you!"

Seth waved her off as the game continued. After a third set, where Leah's bass playing turned to dancing with the controller and ended with half of them falling into a dogpile, Rachel asked for the game to be turned off before she breaks out the drinks.

Seth frowned at being handed a marked cup of water, "You know I'm not gonna try anything. And why can't I have soda pop, at least?"

Leah wrapped an arm around her brother's shoulder, "Because when you have too much sugar, you bounce off the walls."

Seth wiggled out of her grip as the guys burst out in laughter.

"Man, Lee," Jared was still chuckling, "why weren't you back here sooner? Everything's so much more fun with you around."

Leah takes a swig of the beer in her cup, "I'm beginning to wonder the same thing myself."

The group settled around the table in the kitchen, talking and joking around. The natural harmony is evident. Even Seth, still sipping water in his clear glass, fit right in. He was happy – his sister could see that a mile away.

Quil interrupted her train of thought.

"Seriously though, why'd you not come back after college? We missed you, Lee lee."

Among the kissy noises, Leah snorted and covered her mouth.

"Honestly, it was the job. I mean, a good position – right out of school? No one could pass that up."

Paul, not quite thrashed but edging it, muttered something about a good position he had in mind a little too loud – Jacob could hear it. He pulled Leah into his lap and buried his face in her hair.

"Not to drag this out – but then why'd you come back?"

Leah finished her beer and mindlessly replied, "It just needed to happen. I guess you could thank Sam for that, though."

Jacob's head peaked back out, "Sam? Who's Sam?"

Leah grabbed a shot from where the guys were finishing them off and gulped it down. Rachel recognized the panic signal and stood straight up.

"That's the last of them! You know the drill guys, you don't have to leave the house but you can't stay in the kitchen."

The guys grudgingly moved back to the living room and fired the game back up.

"Volume below eardrum shattering, please."

As Leah slipped out of his lap, Jacob tried to get her to meet his eyes.

"Jacob," Rachel pulled his arm, "it's your turn to help me."

Leah sat at the table, gathering his wits, "Seth, I think it's time to go."

"No Leah, come on. I have a chance to win a game now."

Leah started twitching in her seat. Paul, slightly sobered by the sudden changes, got up.

"I got it, Seth, I'll walk her back. Just get home before curfew or Sue'll kill us all."

Leah got up and followed him out the back, chancing a glance back at a very confused Jacob.

Something had to give eventually, she thought to herself.


End file.
